


Near His Comforting Muscles

by SilverKitsune



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Non Idol AU, Parody, The rest of i7 get mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune
Summary: Osaka Sougo had only one thing in mind: The demolition of his father's tomb stone. Tsunashi Ryuunosuke was just the construction worker he hired to make it happen.
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Near His Comforting Muscles

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Sougo! This fic was entirely inspired by this [terrible blurb](https://twitter.com/paprbckparadise/status/1265712033170776064?s=20). I attempted to keep this as close to in character as possible, but I fear things got entirely out of hand by the end. ^^;; Just ... take it as a work of parody and decisions were made "for the comedy" more than any real semblance at a serious fic.

Sougo looked out onto the grounds, where heavy equipment was currently being set up for a demolition. It was looking like it was going to be a hot spring day, and Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, the tall construction worker Sougo had hired for the task, had already taken his shirt off, leaving a large expanse of lean muscled torso on display.

It wasn't like Osaka Soushi ever approved of anything his own son did, from his choice in college to his choice in friends at said college, or even his hobbies. Something about needing to go to all the “right” schools to meet all the “right” people to make connections for his future as the next CEO of the Five Star Corporation. And he definitely didn't approve of how much Sougo looked up to his uncle Satoshi even though Soushi was often too busy working as CEO to really spend time with Sougo as a child.

Not that any of that mattered now. His father had passed away, and Sougo had taken over as expected. Of course, the Board of Directors had thought Sougo would be a pushover and thought they could walk over him, but that was nothing a little mandatory weekend camping trip couldn't handle. Nothing fostered team spirit like some DIY workshop time with power tools followed by making curry for dinner together with your new coworkers.

He was going to have to thank Iori for the suggestion, it really did make the last few dealings with the Board of Directors go much smoother. Maybe for the next major party he should order the cake and desserts through fonte chocolat? He knew the Izumi brothers would always welcome new business and catering connections for their family business.

“Good morning, Ousaka-san,” Ryuu said as he approached, startling any and all thoughts out of Sougo's mind. “I'm just about finished getting set up.”

“Please don't call me that. Osaka-san was my father. Just Sougo is fine.” Sougo replied, trying to keep his eyes off of the bare skin of Ryuu's well muscled torso.

Not that he was succeeding. A drop of sweat trickled down Ryuu's neck and Sougo couldn't help tracing its path down a perfectly muscled pec and over a bare nipple before it got lost in the valleys of Ryuu's well defined six pack of abs.

Oh, how he wished he could be that drop of sweat. Or better yet, just run his tongue along those perfect, perfect muscles, tracing each and every valley before dragging it back up to suck on that pert little-

“Sougo, is everything alright?” Ryuu asked, a hint of concern in his voice. Sougo started as he felt his cheeks flush. He was sure he'd been caught staring but how could he not when he was all but certain Tsunashi Ryuunosuke was a Greek god brought to life. Or if not a god, at least a greek angel.

“Tsunashi-san, it's just,” Sougo looked away, he really was a terrible liar; Yamato had been absolutely right about that. Maybe he should ask Yamato about a few acting lessons. Or at least, ways to work on his poker face. Or something. “It's just, my father had terrible taste.”

“Don't worry,” Ryuu said. He smiled reassuringly, putting a hand on Sougo's shoulder before he continued. “I'll have it destroyed in no time, and then you can order in a replacement if you'd like.”

This was just too much for Sougo, who simply gave up on all pretenses and flung himself into Ryuu's firm, manly chest. It had been entirely too stressful the past few months, and well, Tamaki always did encourage Sougo to reward himself after succeeding at something. And wasn't Dr. Nanase always telling him he needed to find ways to relieve stress before he wore another hole in his stomach?

And right now, pressing his face into the slightly sweaty chest of a strong muscular man like Tsunashi Ryuunosuke sounded like a perfectly good reward for himself. And possibly a stress reliever, if he were to follow what Nagi had once told him about trying to get a date.

“A-are you sure you're alright?” Ryuu asked, flustered as he awkwardly put his arms around Sougo.

“I will be,” Sougo mumbled right into those firm hard pecs that he had been admiring from afar before. He dragged a finger along Ryuu's abs, and decided, then and there, that he really did want to spend more time near those abs.

And chest.

And those very pert n-

“Are you having second thoughts?”

“No,” Sougo replied, but then swallowed up his nervousness. “At least, I don't think so.”

“If you'd like I could come by another time with options for a replacement tomb stone?”

Sougo considered it for a moment. He didn't particularly care what stood there - mostly that the spot stood empty – but if it meant for another opportunity to see those glorious abs and spend more time with Ryuu …

He pulled back and took a moment to recompose himself. “I suppose we could do that. And do you think you can clear this by 5 pm?”

Ryuu gave him a puzzled look, clearly confused by the change in demeanor. “That won't be a problem. The demolition itself won't take long, and I'm sure I can have everything loaded up into the truck to go by then.”

Sougo smiled. “Excellent. Then let me tell the staff to have dinner ready by then. I do hope you'll stay for dinner. There's an excellent bakery that will be delivering the dessert.”


End file.
